debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Accelerator
|-|Pre-Headshot= |-|Post-Headshot= |-|Black Wings= |-|White Wings= Summary Accelerator is a major character in To Aru Majutsu No Index. He is known as the strongest Level 5 esper of the Academic City, who has the ability to manipulate all vectors in existence. Later, he meets Last Order, a child who carries the code and network of all the Misaka clones present in the Academic City, the Misaka Network, and decides to protect her, but this decision almost costed his life. Further in the series, he makes contact with a demon named Qliphah Puzzle 545, who ends up making a contract with Accelerator, which would eventually result in the later knowing more about magic and the mysteries of the occult. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely 5-B | High 6-C, likely 5-B | 4-B Name: Accelerator Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Esper Attack Potency: City level (Was going to destroy the whole academic city with his plasma attack. Implied to be able to cause nuclear explosions), likely Planet level (Fought against Coronzon, who is superior to Fiamma. Fiamma's Holy Right was stated to be able to destroy a whole planet with an explosion of light) | Large Island level (Fought against Gabriel, who vaporized a mountain with a casual attack), likely Planet level (Comparable to his base form) | Solar System level (Shook the entire galaxy) Dimensionality: 3-D, 11-D for his Vector Shield Travel Speed: Relativistic+ (Could keep up with Coronzon, who could fly fast enough for time dilation to become relevant, approaching the speed of light) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to before) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to before) Combat Speed: Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ Reaction Speed: Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Varies (His vector control can reflect and lift up things based on the available vectors of the target) Striking Strength: City Class, likely Planet Class | Large Island Class, likely Planet Class | Solar System Class Durability: Street level physically (Took numerous hits from Touma and survived a beatdown from Kihara), High Complex Macroverse level with Vector Shield (His shield was able to tank Coronzon's Magic Flaming Sword, which was stated to be on par with Othinus's Gungnir, a magic god. Magic gods are capable of manipulation all dimensions which includes at least 11 higher dimensions in total. Also destroyed all phases she created along with their possibilities, which are infinite) | Large Island level physically, High Complex Macroverse level with Vector Shield (Comparable to his base form) | Solar System level physically, High Complex Macroverse level with Vector Shield (Comparable to his base and angel forms) Stamina: Very High (Could stand up and fight even after being almost sliced in half by Aiwass. Can continue to fight after several (and sometimes mortal) injuries. Managed to use his powers uncounsciously even after being shot in the head to save his life. Could still keep up with Touma after taking a beatdown from the later) Range: Several meters to Kilometers. Planetary via manipulating the Earth's rotational energy. Galactic range with Platinum Wings Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= - Pre-Headshot=Vector Manipulation (Can freely manipulate and influence any vector he comes up into contact with, including reflecting them back at the opponent), Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Through vector control), Passive Attack Reflection (Has a passive shield that automatically reflects any vectors it comes into contact with, which also damages the target with the same force the later attacked. Can reflect natural and supernatural attacks. Can even reflect lightspeed attacks. Can reflect teleportation powers), Physics Manipulation, Flight, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum. Can manipulate subatomic particles such as Kakine's Dark Matter, and Mugino's Meltdown which is made of highspeed electrons), Blood Manipulation (Can control his own blood flow, even subconsciously), Biological Manipulation (Reversed Misaka's clone's bloodflow, exploding her whole body in the process. Can bend the internal organs of a person), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause explosions by controlling different gases in the air. Can cause nuclear explosions), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can manipulate the air around him. Can create air spheres as a shield or trap. Can restrain someone's movement by using air alone. Can create powerful hurricanes), Light Manipulation (Can reflect and redirect light), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Can throw gravel at the opponent via vector control. Can open a ravine under the enemy's foot. Can create spear-like pillars of rock to strike the enemy), Plasma Manipulation (Can create spheres of plasma by compressing wind in a single spot), Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can disable or reflect sound. Can create a powerful omnidirectional blast of sound. Can use sound like a sonar), Body Control, Gravity Manipulation, BFR (By throwing things into outer space with his vector control), Paralysis Inducement (Can control nerves and and steal kinetic energy of a target), Durability Negation (By attacking internal organs and manipulating subatomic particles. Can make people explode with the slightest touch), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate or shut down someone's brain by manipulating the electric signals and bioelectricity), Statistics Amplification, Information Analysis (Can perfectly analyze all vectors he comes into contact with), Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Heat Manipulation - Post-Headshot=All previous powers, plus Weapon Mastery, Magic, Power Nullification (Passively nullifies magic due to his connection with Clonoth), Non-Physical Interaction (Can manipulate metaphysical energy. Can affect non-corporeal beings, such as Qliphah) }} |-|Angelic Form=All previous powers, plus Regeneration Negation (High, possibly Low-Godly. Negated Beetle 05's regen, who can come back from Dark Matter itself, which is made of subatomic particles. Negated Qliphah Puzzle's regeneration, who could come back after her entire body was destroyed with no traces left by Aleister), Can manipulate vectors from a distance (without the need to touch) and also by thought alone, Enhanced Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Platinum Wings= All previous powers, plus Soul Manipulation (Can remove the soul from someone's body) Standard Equipment: Electrode Choker. Qliphah Puzzle 545. Backup handgun Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (His intellect far exceeds hundreds of supercomputers. His main ability requires complex calculations by itself to function, and can constantly change calculations mid-fight, as seen with his battle agains't Touma. Even with less than half of his calculation ability, it is great enough to allow Accelerator to calculate and analyze all the 25,000 different kinds of energy of Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter was emitting at once and updating his ability in order to reflect them, while fighting on par with Kakine and protecting the bystanders at the same time. He also displayed well-thought out strategies in battle, like when he was able to take out the Hound Dogs using guns, which he utilized for the first time against them, along with exploiting his immediate environment and psychological tactics to his advantage, without using his esper ability. Has extensive knowledge about magic and the occult to an exponential degree) Weaknesses: None notable for his Pre-Headshot self. His post-headshot self can only use his powers for 15-30 minutes, but that weakness can be circumvented by his angelic/wings transformation | None notable | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Accelerator (一方通行 (アクセラレータ) Ippō Tsūkō (Akuserarēta), lit. "One-Way Road"): The unique esper ability of the strongest Level 5, also used by Accelerator as his name since he has forgotten his original name. Known as Vector Transformation (ベクトル変換 Bekutoru Henkan), Vector Change or Vector Conversion, it creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. It allows him to manipulate all kinds of physical vectors, from those related to kinetic energy to ones related to heat and electricity. It is initially limited to attacks that work using the regular physical laws, but through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to incorporate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws like Kakine's Dark Matter's, magic's or Telesma's into his equations. The nature of a Personal Reality allows an esper to enforce their own internal system of laws onto the world, and the process of doing so entails observing and controlling the microscopic possibilities within the quantum level. *'Redirection/Reflection' (反射 Hansha): Accelerator's passive application of his esper ability. He automatically inverts the direction of any incoming harmful vectors, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity, sound and light to affect him, but he can shut them off too if he wants it. It should be noted that his passive reflection changes the direction of the attacks, and not their magnitude. Vector Control (ベクトル制御 Bekutoru Seigyo, lit. "Vector Control"): The active application of Accelerator's esper ability. By touching an object, he can freely manipulate its existing vectors or even apply some new ones. *'Increased Strength:' One of the most basic uses of his power, Accelerator can exponentially increase the strength of his actions by manipulating his own vectors. He can launch humans or powered suits flying with what should be a light touch, which is considered holding back as he's capable of simply causing a human to explode with a light tap. He can similarly collapse a large section of a wall just by tapping his hand on it. The magnitude of his strikes can potentially be augmented up to High Complex Multiversal, but is entirely dependent on the opponent's own durability, via reflecting and multiplying the rebounding/reactionary forces encountered upon contact. *'Increased Speed:' By altering the vectors for the motion of his feet Accelerator can cover long stretches of ground in one step at high speeds, with the movement compared to a bullet since he's using his powers to essentially shoot himself forwards in a straight line. *'Air Manipulation:' He can manipulate the vectors of the air surrounding him to affect the air in a large area, being able to affect the entirety of Academy City before suffering his brain injury. He can use this high-velocity wind in numerous ways: he can create air blasts/shockwaves, spear-like gusts of 120m/s wind, tornadoes, air bindings to restrain/crush humans, compressed air spheres that he can slam into the enemy as an attack, walls of wind that can trap an enemy and even a spherical wind barrier as protection. However, manipulating air through vectors requires extremely difficult calculations, so these can be disturbed by an opponent in specific ways to disturb those calculations and counter his attempts to use wind. **'Plasma Storm:' Accelerator can further compress the wind at high speeds in a single point. Compressing the air like this creates tremendous amounts of heat, forcibly causing the atoms in the nearby air to split into cations and electrons which then turn into plasma, culminating in a sphere of light with a radius of 20 meters and a temperature of 10000º. This technique has a long charge time, so Accelerator normally doesn't use it. **'Flight:' Accelerator can create 4 high-powered tornadoes attached to his back in order to fly. *'Gravity Reversal: '''Accelerator willingly allows gravity to affect him in order to anchor himself onto the planet and can likely modify that at will, allowing for very limited levitation. *'Dust Explosions:' If there is enough dust in the air, Accelerator can trigger a dust explosion. *'Vector Shooting:' By touching an object he can immediately change its movements vectors to launch it at high speeds as a projectile. He has used this to do things like launch metal construction pillars, throw metal containers or cars, kick pebbles at high speeds and turn regular falling leaves into a storm of razor sharp bullets. *'Vector Slice:' Accelerator gathers weight or other vectors into a razor-thin blade that he can send towards the enemy as an invisible and silent slicing attack. For example, he once sliced the chains binding a prisoner just by moving his fingers, and when terrorists were trying to fight him the narrations describes their bodies being harmed as soon as they acted hostile without mentioning Accelerator ever needing to touch them: ''"Taking hostages didn't work. As soon as they tried to reach for the kids, their wrists were twisted in an unnatural manner. Dynamite didn't work. As soon as they tried to push the button for it to explode, their fingers were blown away along with the button". *'Vector Analysis': Accelerator can sense and perceive the environment entirely through vectors, obtaining information such as frequency, speed, magnitude, size, structure, etc. One common application of this power is for him to predict the enemy's movements using the analyzed information. *'Brain Hacking:' According to Accelerator, by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as was shown in volume 5 with Last Order, though unlike proper mental type espers who can interpret those signals, he needs a previous reference to be able to achieve concrete effects. This technique requires immense amounts of calculation power. Since those completely strained the brain of Accelerator prior to suffering brain injury, it's unlikely he can replicate the same feat after losing half his calculation power. *'Body Manipulation:' By touching a person, Accelerator can read all the vectors in their body (which has the side effect of doubling as a crude medical checkup) and take total control of their body. He can use this to reverse their bloodflow and/or biolectricity, which would instantly kill them. He can similarly instantly rip off all the skin of a human by touching. Accelerator can also similarly manipulate his own bloodflow to survive what otherwise would be lethal injuries, like when he used his vector manipulation to keep his blood circulating after Aiwass had nearly cut him in half with its wings, even circulating his blood through air. He can likely do the same with his own biolectricity. *'Earth Manipulation:' Manipulating the vectors on his feet, he can cause an explosion made of earth and launch rocks to attack his opponents with a stomp. If he wants to, he can launch stones faster than a railgun. When doing this the stones vanish after a few milimiters, but the intense pressure waves continue. He can also create gigantic fissures, earth tsunamis and several earth spears to pierce his opponents. *'Planetary Vectors:' If needed, Accelerator can obtain massive amounts of energy for his techniques by syphoning it off the planet's rotation, revolution and all other forces. As seen with his attack on the Windowless Building, Accelerator can use up so much of the planet's rotational energy that it slows down the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Theoretically this attack should allow him to extinguish all life on the planet. Key: Base | Angelic Transformation | Platinum Wings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Vector Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Physics Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biological Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index